The Ultimate Sacrifice
by SilentThunder086
Summary: Sabe gives Padme the ultimate sacrifice a friend can give... (Obi/Sabe) (Please R & R!!!)


****

DISCLAIMER: Sabé, Obi-Wan, Padmé, the Republic, the Empire, and Darth Vader all belong to George Lucas. I wish I owned it because I would be able to pay my way through high school and college but, hey, it wasn't meant to be. Don't believe me? Go ahead, try and sue me! You'll only get about 1.00 and a wonderful 'National Amusements' ball cap. :)

RATING: PG for implied murder

TIMELINE: Takes place during/after Episode 3.

SUMMARY: Sabé gives Padmé the ultimate sacrifice a friend can give . . . 

This day of all days was when they had chosen the time to attack Naboo. Why it had to be then, she didn't know. Wasn't it only 20 . . . maybe 30 years since the Trade Federation had invaded Naboo? She had been the decoy then for Queen Amidala. People had said that the two could have been like twins if they were related - they *did* look extremely alike. Now today was eerily reminiscent of that day . . . the former clonetroopers who were now referred to as stormtroopers by those in the Rebellion were coming into Theed through the main plaza. The only thing different was the fact that Sabé, the former decoy, was watching all the action.

"Sabé?" The woman turned around to see her husband standing behind her. "Yes, Obi-Wan?" "Come on. Its time for us to go." "Has the Queen gotten off of Naboo?" As the man moved behind her, he reaffirmed what she had hoped he would say. "The Queen and her staff have been seen safely off of the planet. Now it is time for us to get the Senator off of Naboo." Yes, it was true - Padmé had wanted to have her children on Naboo even though it was almost certain that they would never grow up together. Their father Anakin, who was now known as Darth Vader, would certainly hunt them down and either try and convert them to the Dark Side or kill them (the latter being the most likely). She felt Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder, gently pulling it back. "Come on," he said. "We need to leave before the troopers get up to the castle. There is a transport waiting for us in the hangar." She nodded and took off at a fast-paced walk towards the hangar, her husband following a few steps behind her.

When they entered their destination, Sabé saw Padmé and one of her handmaidens getting ready to board the transport. She rushed forward and came up next to her best friend. "Hey," she said. "Need any help?" "No thanks," she said. "I've got everything. Just help Versé hold Leia still while they board." Her three-day old daughter was the most squirmy thing that any of the women had ever seen. She nodded and began to pick up a couple of things. She began to walk towards the ramp . . . that is, until she heard her comlink activate. "Sabé," she heard. "This is Panaka. The troops have broken through castle security. Get out of here while you still can . . ." The transmission ended with blaster fire as the bodyguard turned to Padmé. She had heard everything also. "Activate the thrusters and everyone get on board!" she shouted as she began to run to the ramp. Versé began to jog while holding the baby as still as she could. The thrusters were turned on as they were rushing towards the ship. 

"Padmé," Sabé said to herself as she was helping the Senator onto the ship. "Last one," she called to the pilot over her comlink. "Take off now!" As the ramp began to close, she could see the stormtroopers break through the barriers between the hangar and the other parts of the castle. Before they could get their blasters ready, however, the ramp was sealed and the deflector shield was activated. They quickly took off and escaped the planet, successfully dodging the few ships that the Empire had stationed outside of Naboo.

~*~*~

After they were well on their way to Alderaan (which was where they would be hiding Senator Skywalker) Sabé found her husband in one of the ship's lounges. She had gotten two glasses of nectar from the galley and gave one to Obi-Wan as she slid in next to him. "Thanks," he said as he took a sip. "Has Bail Organa been notified that we are on our way?" "Yea . . ." She immediately noticed that his mind was in other places and that he seemed slightly depressed. "What's wrong?" "Its nothing," he said after hesitating a moment. He didn't want to tell her, but he had a vision of the near future . . . and she wasn't in it. "Its just stress over this whole situation. Its really nothing to worry about." "Are you sure?" "Yea," he said. Sabé smiled . . . "Come here." She slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in order to embrace him. Obi-Wan mimicked her action and placed his face on her shoulder, letting her scent wash over him. He would have to savor this moment for all it was worth . . . it wouldn't be around much longer. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I'll always love you."

~*~*~

"We are approaching the planet of Alderaan." Both Obi-Wan and Sabé looked up and nodded. "Are you ready for this, Padmé?" The woman in the doorway sighed. "No . . . but I guess that it is just something I have to do now. There's no way that I'm going to be able to change how things are at this time . . . Ani's gone . . . you two are about to leave me . . . I guess I'm going to have to rely on Bail to take care of me now." "Padmé," her friend said standing up. "We're just going to be on Tatooine because Coruscant is now in the hands of the Empire. It may not be every single day, but we'll try and visit you and Leia whenever we can . . ." The Senator smiled and hugged her closest friend.

"We are being boarded by Imperial spacecraft. I repeat, we're being boarded by Imperial spacecraft." The trio didn't stop to let the announcement soak in. All three of them hurried to the nursery. Obi-Wan hurried over to Luke's cradle and Leia was picked up by Padmé. "Come on," the former handmaiden said to them. "We've got to get you into a hiding place . . . and I know exactly where. Come on." They all began to walk down the hall, but stopped when they heard a mechanical voice ask the whereabouts of Padme Skywalker. Sabé looked back to her husband and friend and motioned down another hall. "This way . . ." They all headed down the designated route until they came upon what seemed to be a closet.

Sabe punched in some numbers until she got the door open. "I had the transport builders put this in after Coruscant was overtaken by the Empire. Only Ric Olié and I know about it and know the code to get in." She stood back and motioned for them to go on in. "No," Obi-Wan said as Padme got in. "You take Luke and go on in . . ." The former decoy looked over to the woman and quietly turned back to her husband, saying, "Take care of the Senator too. You are needed to do that . . . see her safely to Alderaan." "No . . ." "Obi-Wan, somehow I sensed that you saw the future. If we change it, another one of us can die. These kids are the Republic's last hope - make sure they're safe." Both of them turned around as they heard armor approaching them quickly. She turned around and pushed him inside - not hard, no, because he was holding the kids. She quickly shut the door, hit the 'Lock/Unlock' button, and took off running down the hall in the direction towards the ominous sounds. 

She came face-to-face with Darth Vader himself. "Padmé," he said quietly. Sabé quickly put up her Force-shields on advice given to her by her husband ("One thing he never learned was to detect Force signatures . . ."). He approached her and backed her up against a wall. "Come with us . . . join the Empire, and all will be forgiven . . ." It was surprising that his face wasn't too scarred . . . he had been through a lot. "You know I can't," she said immediately. "I can't . . ." "Suit yourself," he said. He moved closer and gently kissed her and, in a split second, activated his lightsaber. 

~*~*~

"Obi-Wan . . . are you all right? Obi-Wan!" "I'm fine . . ." He stood back up and gave the Senator a smile . . . but he wasn't all right. He knew the truth - his wife was killed by Darth Vader. She hadn't completely cut her bond with him and he had felt her light go out. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard the lock being decoded. It opened to reveal Ric Olié. "Come on," he said. "We've reached the Viceroy's home." Padmé stepped out into the hall and immediately asked about her friend. When her pilot hesitated, she knew the truth. "Captain," Obi-Wan said from behind her while handing her the children. "Can you get her to Viceroy Organa? There is something I need to do . . ." "Yes, sir." The Jedi gave Padmé a smile of encouragement before he went down the hall. He had work to do - a long mission which he would be sending himself on. He would have his revenge against Anakin . . . he didn't know when or how, but he would try and extract it soon.


End file.
